Script:864
Comments I love this script but when I do a build (\vb) I get the following errors in Vim: Error detected while processing function DTEBuildSolution..18_DTEExec: line 13: Trackback (most recent call last): File "", line 1, in ? File "C:\Program Files\Vim\vimfiles\visual_studio\visual_studio.py", line 80, in dte_build_solution dte_output (vs_pid, fn_quickfix, 'Output') File "C:\Program Files\Vim\vimfiles\visual_studio\visual_studio.py", line 191, in dte_output fp_output = file (fn_output, 'w') IOError: 2 No such file or directory: 'C:\\DOCUME~1\x0ceaves\\LOCALS~1\\Temp\\vs_output.txt' Can someone assist here with why the file isn't getting created? I think it might be because the path isn't valid so the script might be failing to create the file in the first place and thus fails to read it. Thanks, -Frank :No idea, but in a new command prompt window enter set t to list all environment variables beginning with 't' (or 'T') and check your TEMP and TMP settings. They should be the same, and should refer to an existing directory where you have write permission (probably Full Control). Can you create the file mentioned above (after changing the double backslashes to single), i.e. not using Vim. JohnBeckett 00:36, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- Here is the output from set t: TMP=C:\DOCUME~1\feaves\LOCALS~1\Temp This is the strange thing, the 'f' in feaves is changed to 'x0c'. Any idea what could be causing this? --Preceding unsigned comment added by anon 17:33, June 15, 2010 This is a bug in the script because it passes a string to Python where the string contains backslashes as directory delimiters, but those backslashes can have a special meaning. To illustrate the problem, in a command prompt window, run python and enter the following after the >>> prompt (and press Ctrl-Z Enter to exit): >>> a='C:\Temp\fab' >>> a 'C:\\Temp\x0cab' >>> len(a) 10 Python has left the '\T' unchanged because it has no special meaning, but '\f' is translated to a byte with hex value 0c because \f is formfeed which is 12 = 0x0c in ASCII. A possible workaround would be to edit the visual_studio.vim script. Search for $TEMP in that file, and insert the following line before the blank line preceding the first occurrence: let mytemp = substitute($TEMP, '\\', '/', 'g') Then change all the subsequent $TEMP occurrences to mytemp which is the value of $TEMP with each backslash replaced with a forward slash. Both Python and Vim work with a forward slash used as a directory delimiter. I have not tested this. JohnBeckett 08:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- I think the bug can be fixed in the function of DTEExec in visual_studio.vim. Although I don't fully read and understand the source code of this plugin, I have tried the following changes, which fix the problem on my computer. At line 167, change the code from let arglist += . pyarg . "\"" to the following: let arglist += . substitute(pyarg, '\\', '\\\\', 'g') . "\"" I am not heavily use this plugin yet, I don't know if this changes cause other problems, but you can have a try. Hope this helps. (Gilbert Fine) Q2 I have another problem when trying to build a solution here: Error detected while processing function DTEBuildSolution..45_DTEExec: Traceback (most recent call last): File "", line 1, in ? File "C:\Program Files\Vim\vimfiles\plugin\visual_studio.py", line 62, in dte_build_solution if _dte_has_csharp_projects(dte): File "C:\Program Files\Vim\vimfiles\plugin\visual_studio.py", line 397, in _dte_has_csharp_projects if dte.CSharpProjects.Count: File "C:\Program Files\Python.2.4.4\Lib\site-packages\win32com\client\dynamic.py", line 512, in __getattr__ raise AttributeError("%s.%s" % (self._username_, attr)) AttributeError: .CSharpProjects This can be a silly question, but I have no knowledge about Python. After commenting out the code about csharp, I can build the solution now. A greate VIM script! errorformat The output window in vs2008 had a '>1' prefix in each line. http://vim.1045645.n5.nabble.com/Need-help-with-errorformat-td1191004.html let g:visual_studio_quickfix_errorformat='%.%#%*0-9>\ %#%f(%l)\ :\ %m'